Switched
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: Jay invents a personality switcher and when he uses it on cole and zane who know what's might happen. Zanexoc and colexcoc
1. Switched

**hey guys if you have read my profile then you will know a little more about **

**the new story I'm writing called switched if you havent then I'll tell you the**

**stories about jay building a machine that switches personality's and when jay**

**ueses it on cole and zane for fun who knows what might happen:There will be a **

**zanexoc and a colexoc and if any of you make a rude coment I will just keep **

**updating every day and never stop. So here's chapter 1 enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>jays POV<em>

_"Ive been working in this machine for 3 weeks and now it's finally finished"I say to my self looking at the one and only personality switcher in front of me. _

_"knock knock"."come in"I said. "Hey jay you missed dinner so I brought some up to you"Nya said entering the room with a plate of chicken salad and a glass of water._

_"Thanks Nya"I said taking the plate and water."so what have you been working on jay?"Nya asked _

_"Oh nuothing ,just the first one and only personality switcher"I say in excitement._

_Nyas eye then widen."that's the coolest thing ever do you think it will work?"Nya asked _

_I paused for a moment then said "i don't know yet I need a test subjected to see if it will work"I said._

_"well...Nya started "what about zane and cole I guess if you try it on them well get a lot of laughs"Nya said._

_"Yea that's gonna be super funny follow me"I said running out if the room with the machine._

_I then walked into the kitchen to see cole and zane sitting down talking and sipping on there drinks._

_zane then looked at me then smiled "Hello jay where have you been and what is that in your hand?"zane asked._

_Me and Nya started to smile . Cole raised an eye brow."what are you guys up to"Cole said slowly getting out of his chair followed by zane._

_"Oh nuothing just...THIS!"I say blasting zane and cole with the personality switcher With a bright blue light coming out of it._

_zane and cole started to shake rapidly . Then they stoped and fell on the ground unconsi._

_Me and Nya had wide eyes looking at the know knocked out ninjas on the floor .I then ran over to them trying to wake them up._

_That caused Kai Lloyd and master Wu come running into the room._

_kai looked at zane and cole then at me holding the blaster._

_"What did you do!"Kai screamed."I um...I blasted zane and cole with a laser"I said _

_"You did what"Lloyd said running over to were I was._

_I then looked a master wu ,He shook his head at me then left._

_"Jay why would you do that"Kai said lifting zane up and over his shoulder with Lloyd doing the same with cole._

_"It wasn't his fault I told him it would prolby be funny if he tested the thing on cole and zane"Nya said._

_"well you shouldn't have done that ,I just hope there ok"Kai said walking into there room and placing zane on his bed with Lloyd placing cole on his._

_Lloyd looked at cole then zane laying down on the beds with only there chest raising up and down._

_"So jay what was the thing supposed to do?"Kai asked _

_"It was suppose to switch there personality's"I said _

_"well that's gonna be trouble when they wake up"Lloyd said Leaving the room._

_ there then was a soft groan heard coming from zane._

_Kai looked at zane then at me he put his hand on zanes head "He's burning up I'll go get him a bag of ice and some water"Kai said running out of the room._

_I rushed over to zane feeling his forehead as well."Man he's running a high fever"I mumbled to myself._

_I then keeled down next to him."Hey zane are you ok?"I asked helping him sit up._

_He slowly opened his eyes then he started rubbing his looked up at me then said _

_"I'm fine murder mouth"_


	2. There's a new zane

Jay POV

I smiled when zane said that because I knew my invention has worked.

"Why are you smiling stupid"Zane said . maybe my invention got to much of cole into zane.

Kai then came back into the room glad to see zane sitting up and talking. he gave zane the ice bag and water.

Zane started drinking the water .kaI then looked back at me frowning then back to zane.

"Zane you feeling better"Kai asked."I'm fine I just want to get of this bed"Zane said.

"Ok"Kai said helping zane out of the bed then there was a small groan heard that came from cole.

Me ,Nya ,Kai and zane ran over to his bed .Nya felt his head."He's not burning up but he's cold"Nya said.

"Ill help"Kai said putting his hand on coles neck .Andin that second cole jumped up from his bed screaming "It burns!"

Zane Nya and me looked at kai he smiled weakly then said"oops to hot"

Zane went over to cole and put his hand on coles neck this time.

Cole soon stopped jumping and settled down.

"Much better"He said.

"At least the blaster didn't effected zanes ice powers."Kai said."How you feeling cole?"I asked

"Im feeling fine brother"Cole said in a quite voice.

Kai then looked at me ,I looked at Nya and she looked at me.

"Jay weres the personality thingy?"."On the self"I said going to grab it but then I knew he was gonna switch zane and cole they just got switched and I haven't laughed yet.

I then faked falling on the machine crushing it under my weight.

"JAY!"Zane screamed.

I looked up at the now mad zane.I chuckled lightly.

zane bent down next to me and slaped me upside my head.

"ooww that hurt"I said rubbing my head.

"Well it should have because that machine was the only thing that would change us back"Zane yelled

kai and cole then went to hold zane back before he attacked me.

"Man it's usually us holding cole back this is just weird"Kai said.

Lloyd and master wu came in because zane was yelling.

Wu looked at zane and shook his head at him."Zane you must learn to controll your temper with your new personality"Wu said.

"ok ok I'm calm I'm calm"Zane said loosing up from cole and Kai's grip.

zane POV

Kai and cole soon let go of me.I mean I didn't want to attack jay it's just I feel different.

I feel stronger ,more Cofedent and ready to hit something in the face.

"So what do we do know"I asked

Master wu thought for a moment then said"Let us go out side on the training deck to see if the shot effected you fighting skills.

outside...

"Ok zane here are your Ninja stars" Jay Sid giving them to me.

"And here's your sythe cole"Kai said giving it to cole

"Thank you"Cole said

"Ok zane and cole will go then Kai and jay"

"Ok"I said

"I'm gonna kick his butt"I though to myself.

I got in my stants ready to fight and so did cole.

"1. 2. 3. Go."Wu said

I quickly ran up to cole and punched him then in the gut then I kicked him in the well I shouldn't have to say.

Cole then fell back wards he looking up at me holding my weapon nearly inches away from his face.

There was silence.

"Wow"Kai said

"Ha ha There's a new zane in town and he's ready to fight"I Said to myself.


	3. Zane as leader!

Kai's POV

I stold there wide eyed looking at zane who had just beat cole for the first time,well since we started being Ninjas.

I looked over at jay and said "I though it just switched there personalities"

Jay looked at me."I though so to but instead I switched them completely isn't it awesome"Jay jumped happily.

"no no it is not"I said walking over to help cole up.

"Thank you brother"Cole said politely.

"zane cole come here"Master wu yelled.

I looked at zane and they looked at me.

Zane and cole then made there way over to master wu quickly.

I looked at Nya andLloyd who looked back at jay and Nya looked at me.

"So what do you think master wu wants them for?"Lloyd asked.

"I don't know maybe punish zane for beating cole or just talk to him IDK."Jay said.

Coles POV

I quickly made it over to master wu ,who had his arms crossed.

We looked at sensie then at our selfs.

Wu then said"Do you know why I called you over here?"

"no"Zane said. Wu paused then said"Well I called you over here because since you to are going to be like this for a while,I'm switching your roles"

I raised a brow"What do you mean by switching roles"I said

"What I mean is zane will be the leader for a while and you will be like zane until we switch you back"Wu said.

I then saw that zane had a smile planted on his face.I then started to feel like this was gonna be a bad idea.


	4. Jay I hate you

Coles POV

"Ok zane you have to take this leader ship seriously ok?"I said to him.

"Fine I'll listen!"Zane said not paying attention to me.

"Ok so the first.."i started before jay and Kai walked in.

"Hey guys wACTH ya doing?"Jay asked."Oh just trying to teach zane how to be a good leader"I said looking back at the frowning white ninja.

"That must be boring"Jay said grabbing a controller.

Zane then walked over to jay.

"You guys really should be training if you want to kick lord garmadon's butt"Zane said taking the controller away from jay.

"Aww come on zane we've had a ruff day"Jay said grabbing the controller.

"Well you would be better if you trained more!"Zane said pulling on the controller.

"I don't want to!"Jay screamed like a five year old.

"Training!"

"video games!"

"training!"

"video games!"

"TRAINING!"zane screamed finally yanking the controller out of jays hands and throwing in on the ground ,breaking it.

"HEY YOU BROKE IT"!Jay screamed Coming up at zane.

Kai quickly grabbed jay by the arms,Then I grabbed zane by the arms trying to hold him back.

"I'm gonna kill you!"Jay threatened.

"Not before I do!"Zane replied.

"ALL OF YOU STOP!"Kai screamed Letting jay fall on his face.

"Oooww what was that for!"Jay said getting up off the ground.

"That was for being a baby and not listening to zanes orders if he thinks we should train more then I do to"Kai said.

"Thank you Kai"Zane said."And zane you should be more kind to your team mates and not scream at them ok"Kai said walking over to me.

Zane didn't say anything."Yes sir Mr...Hothead"jay then whispered.

"what was that?"Kai asked jay."Ohh nothing"Jay said Going over to zane with a smirk.

"That's what I thought"Kai Said walking out of the room with me behind him.

"Well glad that's over"I said."Yea at least it didn't go to bad"Kai said.

Just then we heard a SMACK come from the tv room we quickly rushed in there with Nya coming down the hall with master wu behind her.

When we got in there we saw zane on the ground holding his cheek Almost crying!with jay smiling crazy over him.

"jay what did you do!"Nya said.

Jay then looked at his girlfriend then his smile went away. he looked down at zane.

"I...I didn't mean to! He made a smart remark then I lost it!"Jay said looking at master wu who shook his head.

I went over to zane and helped him up,He was still holding his cheek.

"Move your hand"I said trying to move zanes hand away from his cheek.

He moved his hand away.

My eyes went wide what he revealed was something I thought jay would never do to a person.

There were Four huge scratch marks all the away down his face ,And it was bleeding.

I looked at jay mad ,Master wu came over to face zane.

He gasped at the sight."Jay why would you do this!"He asked.

"I didn't mean to im sorry zane"Jay said looking at zane.

And for the first time in forever ,Zane didnt except a It.


	5. Thinking of a girl

ZANE'S POV

"I'm sorry"Jay said looking into my eyes.I looked at him then shook my head and sprinted tworads the door.

I kept running ,I could hear the voices behind me calling my name,But I kept running and running until the voices faded.

I stopped to take a breath.I felt angry. Something I have never felt before against My brothers.

I then thought of how my brothers never apritated me because I was diffrent ,They did know I was lisning to them the day the monastary burnt down, Didn't they?

Then I thought of when They wouldn't let me take pixel with us because they thought she was to "Dangours".I knew they just didn't like her .But to there happiness she moved back to Borg industries and I never saw her again.

Oh but I seem to never disagree with anthing ,When Jay said that he wanted to test his new disappear invention on me I didn't say no ,But I instead ended up with no head just being the goody goody guy that I am.

Im glad I ran away from them,I need to gather up my senses.

I looked around at where I was.I was near my pond that I used to meditate in until jay said that meditating's not cool and won't score you any girls.

I thought it sounded important so I stopped ,then I soon Realized that not mediating is making me more and more stressed every day.

I looked at the small pond. Do I really care what jay says?

I walked over to then pond ,then dipped my hand into the icey waters I smiled ,Just the way I like it.

I then slowly sank into the water,It felt natural to me.

I then started swimming down to the bottom ,I got in my stance and tried to Relax.

I tried to think of nothing ,But then I started to think of a girl,She was just siting on a log just looking down into a pond for some reason.

She had long black hair with pink highlights that went all the way down to her back.

She was wearing a long sleeved under shirt that was dark blue with a short sleeved light blue shirt over it,She had long blue jeans on and grey flip flops.

She seemed to be worried about something or someone."What's wrong miss?"I asked her walking over to the hot her head towards me. I froze in place. Her eyes were light purple ,somehow like velvet .they looked beautiful shimmering in the she said in a worried voice."Are you ok?"

Thats when I realized the voice was very close to me.I shot my eyes open and darted up to the surface.

When I surfaced I came eye to eye with some one with light purple eyes,Kinda like velvet.


	6. Meeting lula

Jay's POV

"Jay what the hell did you do to him?"Nya screamed At jay.

I looked at Nya she looked like she wanted to kill me."Umm...well after you Gus left the room Zane said that a ninja like me should be a co host on a reality show And soo I got mad and scratched him down his face...But I swear I didn't mean to!"I said pleading

Kai then came over to us."Well why don't you go find zane and apologize to him and if you can't find him don't come back at all!"He screamed.

I nodded and ran after calling his name until I heard someone silently talking.

* * *

><p>Zane's POV<p>

"Um hello miss?"I said staring into the most beautiful purple eyes as she stared back into my icey blue ones.

"Um hello I was just worried because I saw you jump in the water and thought you'd come back up but...you didn't"She said holding out her hand.

I stared at her then took her hand as she helped me out of the water."Thank you"I said.

"Your welcome it's just...Are you hurt?!"The girl gasped.I started at her weirdly then it popped into my head.I turned my head to show her the scratches."Oh this it's nothing it's just my brother got angrey at me and...this"I said pointing at the marks.

"Oh my that sound's terrible but it's just like me and my sister"She mumbled.

I looked at her."What do you mean?"

She looked up at me."Well ya see I have a step sister named Samantha and we got into a fight one day and..."She stopped to pull up her Sleeve to show a cut like mark.

My eye's widened."She cut you?!"

"Yea but it's been that way in my whole family if anyone fights the youngest gets cut even if the youngest wasn't in the fight."She said looking down.

"that sound's tereble!"I said putting a hand on her shoulder."Yea I know but..."She stopped as soon as she heard someone scream."ZANE!"."Where are you!"The person said.

I knew instantly it was jay but then someone else screamed."LULA GET YOUR BUTT IN HEAR WE GOT IN ANOTHER FIGHT AND NEED YOUR BLOOD!"This time a women screamed.

the girl looked at me."Zane the white ninja oh I'm so sorry for intruding I have to go!"She screamed.

"No No it's alright it's fine!"Zane had to scream the last part because she had already ran out of sight."God she looked beautiful."I whispered.

"I have to meet her again and save her from her doom"

I Looked down the path at her foot prints.

"lula?What a lovely name for her."


End file.
